


Before The Betrayal

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Series: The Tale of Two Kings [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Desperation, Desperation Play, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, One Shot, Two Shot, Watersports, Wetting, Yaoi, bathroom denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Omorashi warning, Yaoi warning. This story takes place before the storyline of K, when Saruhiko is still a part of HOMRA. One shot. I might add a second chapter. If you enjoy reading this, my story "Misaki's Mistake" is similar to this, and takes place during the timeline of K. This story explain's Misaki and Saru's relationship (as I saw it) in that second story. Again. Omorashi and yaoi. Reader beware.





	1. Chapter 1

Misaki tossed and turned in his bed, unable to fall asleep. A storm was raging outside, and he felt stupid for it, but he was scared. Thunder shook the building and lightning flashed outside the window. Misaki glanced across the room at his roommate and his best friend, Saruhiko. He had been debating whether to crawl into bed with him for an hour now, but he was now concerned with something much more urgent. He needed to pee, and didn’t want to go to the bathroom alone with the storm.

The pair were sleeping in a room above HOMRA, and Misaki had become very attached to Saruhiko since the pair joined up. They were still newbies, and Misaki rarely left Saruhiko’s side. Saruhiko shared in Misaki’s feelings- he was just as attached to Misaki as Misaki was to him. The two were rarely seen apart.

Misaki sat up in his bed, squirming uncomfortably. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep now; he definitely had to use the bathroom first. He crept from his bed and tip-toed across the floor to Saruhiko’s bed. He knelt down beside Saruhiko and gently shook him awake. “Saru…Saru, wake up.”

Saruhiko stirred awake, finding Misaki kneeling before him. “Hey, you okay?” he pulled on his glasses and sat up in bed, patting the space next to him. “C’mere.”

Misaki shook his head lightly. “Saru, can you take me to the bathroom? I know it sounds dumb, but the storm kind of freaks me out and-“

Saruhiko placed his finger on Misaki’s lips, shushing him. “You don’t have to explain it, Misaki. How long has it been storming for? Why didn’t you get into bed with me?” Saruhiko pouted at Misaki; he was used to Misaki joining him in bed if he was afraid, or even if he was just lonely.

Misaki squirmed a little, pressing his thighs together. “I wanted to, but then I needed to pee, and I didn’t want to bother you about it. But I really have to go; I can’t get back to sleep.”

Saruhiko rose from the bed, taking Misaki’s hand to help him up. When Misaki rose, the pressure in his belly grew, and he crossed his legs and bent forward. Seeing Saruhiko staring at him, he blushed deeply. Saruhiko gripped Misaki’s hand tighter and whispered, “You’re really cute when you squirm, Misaki…”

Misaki’s face grew warm, and he froze in place as Saruhiko leaned in towards him. He forgot about his bladder for a few moments as Saruhiko kissed his lips gently. Saruhiko brushed Misaki’s hair from his face, planting another kiss on his forehead. “Misaki, do you want to do something for me?”

Misaki’s mouth felt dry. He and Saruhiko had more than a friendly relationship for a while, but Saruhiko had a different look in his eyes than he had when they had experimented previously. “Y-yeah, Saru.” He whispered.

Saruhiko placed his hands at Misaki’s waist, gently pulling him closer. “Could you hold it for just a little bit longer? I want to kiss you, and feel you squirming against me.” Saruhiko leaned in and kissed Misaki’s neck gingerly. “If you can’t hold it anymore or you want to stop, I’ll take you right to the bathroom, okay? I promise.”

Misaki could feel Saruhiko’s erection pressing into him, and he felt himself growing hard. He nodded slowly, leaning his face up to Saruhiko. His lips were not an inch away from Saruhiko’s, and he gazed hungrily into his eyes, waiting for him to make the first move.

Saruhiko led Misaki to the bed, sitting down and directing Misaki on top of him, so that he was being straddled. Misaki wasn’t sure whether it was the change of his positioning, or nerves, but he suddenly felt like he might pee right there. His hand grabbed his erection through his pants, and he felt his face grow hot. Saruhiko carefully removed Misaki’s hand and told him, “Don’t be embarrassed. I like watching you like this, Misaki.”

The way that Saruhiko breathed his name was enough to make Misaki melt. He pressed himself against Saru’s crotch, trying to hold it. He was nervous about actually peeing on Saruhiko. Saruhiko brought his lips to Misaki’s, moving his hands down to his waist. He guided Misaki’s hips forward, pressing their erections together. Misaki moaned quietly, half because this was making it easier to hold his pee, and half because feeling Saruhiko’s hard dick beneath him was driving him mad.

“Kiss me, Saru.” He murmured, leaning his head in.

Saruhiko obliged, forcefully kissing Misaki. He spread Misaki’s lips with his own and his tongue crept into Misaki’s mouth. Misaki moaned into Saru’s mouth, their tongues gliding over each other as Misaki moved his hips forward, grinding himself on top of Saruhiko. He found himself moving more erratically, beginning to squirm again. Grinding into Saruhiko had helped at first, but he now felt desperate again. He felt his hand move towards his crotch, stopping at his thigh and gripping it tightly.

“S-Saru…” He pulled his mouth from Saruhiko’s, grabbing his dick suddenly.  
Saruhiko kissed Misaki’s neck, making Misaki lean his head back and moan softly. “What’s wrong, Misaki?” he asked.

“I-I don’t know if I can hold it much longer.” He admitted.

“That’s okay. Just a little longer?” Saru asked him in a way that Misaki couldn’t refuse. Misaki nodded, and Saruhiko brought their lips back together. He pulled Misaki’s hand away from his crotch and replaced it with his own. Misaki moaned at Saruhiko’s touch, pressing himself into Saruhiko’s hand greedily.

Saruhiko was gripping Misaki’s member, but he still was squirming on top of him. He was dying to piss- so much so, that his kisses were becoming increasingly sloppier. Saruhiko’s erect member was teasing him, and his hand was making him ache to be touched more.

Finally, Saruhiko stopped kissing him. “Thank you, Misaki. Come on, let’s go.”

Misaki nodded eagerly, stepping off of Saru and immediately crossing his legs, his hand shoved into his crotch. He felt like he was going to piss himself right there. Saruhiko placed his hand on Misaki’s back and guided him to the door. He ushered Misaki into the hall, stepping ahead of him to open the bathroom door. Locking it behind them, Saruhiko opened the lid to the toilet and helped Misaki over to it. He was bouncing up and down, trying to will himself to take out his member and piss. He was afraid that if he removed his hand, he would start pissing in his pants.

“Let me help you, Misaki.” Saruhiko anchored himself behind Misaki, and he could feel his erection pressing into his buttocks. Saruhiko slipped his hand down Misaki’s pants, grabbing the base of his penis. “Let go.” He told Misaki. Misaki obeyed, dropping his hand.

Saruhiko got his dick out and aimed at the toilet quickly enough that no urine got on Misaki’s pants or underwear. Misaki moaned as his bladder emptied, leaning back against Saru as the relief overwhelmed him. He felt Saruhiko’s free hand wrap around him and hold him up, and he relaxed further.

When he was finished, Saruhiko grabbed Misaki at the wrist a bit hard, bringing their lips together forcefully. Saruhiko sat Misaki at the edge of the bathtub, kneeling down in front of him. He carefully licked the length of his penis, making Misaki moan quietly. He moved his mouthed over Misaki’s cock, and Misaki leaned his head back, trying to keep quiet. Anna’s room was right next to the bathroom, and waking her was the last thing he wanted to do.

Saruhiko pumped the length of his penis with his mouth and his hand, and it felt so good that Misaki’s legs grew weak. “Saru, that feels so good.” He murmured, placing his hand on the top of Saruhiko’s head and running his fingers through his soft hair. Saru increased his speed, making a pressure build up inside of Misaki. “I-I’m going to be quick, Saruhiko.” He whispered, feeling his orgasm readying already.

Saruhiko pushed Misaki’s member further into his mouth, and the warmth surrounding Misaki was almost too much for him. Saruhiko moved his mouth quickly, and Misaki felt his tongue moving around the width of his erection. Misaki began to cum, leaning his head back and moaning as his fluids filled Saruhiko’s mouth. He gasped, his body shuddering with the waves of orgasm. As he finished, he breathed heavily, leaning forward. He slipped his member back into his pants, still short of breath.

Saruhiko rinsed his mouth of Misaki’s juices in the sink and took Misaki’s hand. “Come back to bed with me, Misaki.”

Misaki stood, letting Saru lead him back to their bedroom. When they got into bed, Misaki reach down to the front of Saruhiko’s pants, but was stopped by him. Saruhiko shook his head, pulling Misaki in and holding him close. “You’ve had a long night, Misaki. Get some sleep, okay? We’ll worry about me tomorrow.” With that, Saruhiko kissed Misaki’s forehead. With Saru’s arms around him, Misaki realized that he no longer cared about the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some more of Saru getting terribly turned on by Misaki's full bladder...And this time...Things get wet. ;)

Mikoto had sent them out to scout the streets, for the first time alone. All the other times they were sent out, Saruhiko and Misaki had been kept under close watch. But this time, they were free of any babysitters and glad to be alone. They felt like real clansmen for the first time since joining HOMRA.

Saruhiko and Misaki had been walking the streets, goofing off, drinking pop, and talking the entire afternoon. Saruhiko couldn’t help but notice Misaki beginning to grow quiet as they walked along the busy streets, and he asked Misaki if he wanted to sit down somewhere after walking around all afternoon. Misaki agreed, so Saruhiko pointed to a sign mentioning a nearby recreational park. “There should be benches or tables there.” He told Misaki.

The pair walked to the entrance of the park, Saruhiko tossing their pop cans in a nearby trash bin. The park was beginning to empty out; it was nearly dinner hour, and most people were heading home from school or work by then. This meant that there were plenty of benches free for them to sit at. Saruhiko directed Misaki to the first one he saw, and he sat down, noticing that Misaki was still being quiet and was now tapping his foot impatiently.

“You alright, Misaki?” Saru asked, lightly brushing the small of Misaki’s back with his hand. Misaki nodded in response, and Saruhiko noticed him squirming on the seat of the bench. Ah, so that was the problem. Saruhiko glanced around the park, and saw that they didn’t have any bathrooms. He didn’t know why Misaki hadn’t asked to stop somewhere when they were on the street, if he needed to go.

Saruhiko and Misaki sat in silence for a while, Saru observing Misaki’s every move. He felt himself getting aroused at the site of Misaki’s subtle squirms, knowing that his full bladder was only going to get fuller after the pop they had just finished made its way there. Saruhiko watched Misaki intently, until Misaki looked up and realized that he was staring. Saruhiko felt his face growing red, but still didn’t look away. A cute blush spread across the red-heads cheeks, and he looked down at his lap, his hands gripping the fabric of his shorts tightly.

“A-are there bathrooms here, Saru?” Misaki finally asked him, and Saruhiko shook his head, pouting at Misaki slightly.

“How long have you been waiting to tell me that you needed to go?” Saru asked him quietly, even more turned on now that Misaki had admitted his need.

Misaki shifted, crossing his legs blatantly now that Saruhiko knew his problem. “Over an hour.”

“Misaki, don’t you know what you having to piss does to me?” Saru cooed, moving closer to his companion.

Misaki nodded slowly. “Do you want me to hold it until we go back to HOMRA?”

Saruhiko’s eyes lit up at Misaki’s words. “Would you?” When Misaki nodded, Saruhiko murmured, “God, I want to kiss you so badly.”

The park had emptied out completely, and it was nearly time for Saruhiko and Misaki to walk back to HOMRA. Misaki’s condition had worsened slightly, his body getting tired from holding his bladder for so long. Not to mention, the last pop he had must have hit his bladder by then. Saruhiko stood, and held out his hand to help Misaki up. As Misaki stood, Saruhiko saw him grab the front of his pants for a moment before composing himself. Saruhiko couldn’t contain himself at the site, and he murmured, “I wish I could feel you squirming against me.”

“There’s no one else here, and it’s getting dark.” Misaki told him, tempting Saru a bit too much.

Saruhiko glanced around the park to make sure for himself, and then he grabbed Misaki by the wrist, pulling their bodies close together. His mouth found Misaki’s, opening it up for his tongue to explore Misaki’s orifice. He pressed his erection against Misaki, moaning as he felt Misaki growing hard against him. “M-Misaki?” Saru sighed deeply, not wanting to scare Misaki with his idea. “If you hold it until we get back to HOMRA, will you piss yourself for me?”

Misaki’s eyes grew wide. “W-Where? Won’t it make a mess?”

Saruhiko shook his head. “Not if we stand in the bathtub.”

Misaki looked at Saru thoughtfully before nodding his head. “I could do that, Saru.”

The walk back to HOMRA wasn’t too far, but Misaki had to continuously stop to cross his legs or grab his crotch. Saruhiko was beginning to think that Misaki may not make it. He gently coaxed him along, “We’re almost there, Misaki.”

When they arrived at HOMRA, Saruhiko quickly shuffled Misaki through the bar, trying to avoid any attention being placed on them. Unfortunately, Mr. Kusanagi saw them and boomed, “Come have a drink after a hard day’s work, huh, boys?”

Saruhiko shook his head, pushing Misaki ahead of him. “We’ll be down in a bit; we’re all sweaty and want to have showers and change our clothes.” At least Saruhiko was quite the quick thinker, or Misaki may have pissed himself at the bar.

Saruhiko pulled Misaki up the stairs and placed his hand on the handle to the bathroom door. It didn’t budge. Saruhiko knocked on the door, calling, “Almost finished in there?”

Anna’s voice came from the other side, a quite noise that Saruhiko strained to hear. “I just got in the bath. I’m going to be a little bit.”

Oh, crap. Saruhiko led Misaki into their room, where he saw his friend grip his penis through his pants with both hands. Misaki was whimpering softly, and Saruhiko felt badly. “I’m sorry, Misaki. I didn’t know-“

“It’s okay, Saru.” Misaki winced. “I just don’t think I’m going to be able to hold it until she’s done.” Saruhiko saw tears swelling in Misaki’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Saruhiko pulled Misaki into a close hug, feeling his knuckles graze his crotch, as he was still gripping his member. “Don’t get upset, Misaki. If you can’t hold it, it’s not a big deal. The floors aren’t carpet. I can clean it easily, okay?”

Misaki nodded, holding back his tears. “I-I have to go really bad, Saru.” He moaned, bending at the waist as Saruhiko let go of him. 

Saruhiko felt his dick throb at Misaki’s words. Seeing him so desperate and hearing him talk like that was getting him much too aroused. “Come here, Misaki.” Saruhiko sat Misaki down on a wooden chair and sat himself on his bed, almost a foot away from each other. “Misaki, can I touch myself while I watch you?” Misaki nodded, blushing. Saruhiko unzipped his pants and took out his erect cock, stroking it. He watched as Misaki squirmed in his seat, both hands planted in his crotch. He could feel his orgasm building already, from the near hour he had been aroused already.

“S-Saru, I’m going to wet myself.” Misaki whispered, biting his lip.

“Oh God, Misaki. You’re going to make me cum.” Saruhiko pumped his hand up his length quickly, feeling an orgasm building in his lower belly. He moaned Misaki’s name as the red head squirmed and whimpered; the hottest thing Saruhiko could have hoped for. He couldn’t contain himself any longer, and he came right onto the floor, gasping loudly as his juices began to shoot out. He came harder than he could have imagined, barely breathing by the time he was finished.

“Saru, the floor!” Misaki gaped at him, clearly shocked at what he had just seen.

Saru zipped himself back up and pulled the chair with Misaki closer to him. He helped Misaki to stand, and switch positions with him. Saruhiko sat on the chair, and pulled Misaki on top so that the red head was straddling him. He removed Misaki’s hands from the front of his shorts, revealing a wet patch the size of a soft ball. He quickly grabbed Misaki’s member with his own hand, relishing in the way Misaki squirmed violently on his lap. 

“Saru, I’m going to piss. Please, get me off of you.” Misaki whined, embarrassed.

Saruhiko shook his head and told him, “Piss on me, then.”

“I can’t do that.” Misaki whined, tears forming in his eyes.

“Are you embarrassed?” Saru asked him, and Misaki nodded. “Then I’ll piss with you. Would that make you feel better?”

Misaki ground himself into Saru’s hand, desperately trying to hold it. “Y-you need to go too?”

Saruhiko nodded. This was true, he hadn’t been to the bathroom all day, either, and had drank just as much pop as Misaki had. But, Saruhiko had a strong bladder. While he himself was very full, he easily could hold it for another hour or two without getting to Misaki’s current state. Slowly, Saruhiko released Misaki’s penis, grabbing both of his hands as soon as he did. He saw Misaki gasp, and try to squirm enough to stop the inevitable. As soon as he felt the warmth from Misaki growing on his lap, he began to release his own bladder, as well. It felt amazing to relieve himself while Misaki’s fluids soaked him as well. He stared at Misaki as they both emptied themselves, enthralled by the relief and comfort spreading across his face. 

They pissed for what felt like forever, until finally the loud hissing and splattering onto the floor turned into nothing but a dribble. The two sat there for a moment, paralyzed by relief, with Misaki still on Saruhiko’s lap. Finally, Saruhiko let go of Misaki’s hands and instead wrapped his arms around Misaki’s neck. “That was amazing, Misaki. Thank you.” He kissed Misaki’s lips tenderly, making his companion blush. “Now, let me clean this up, and then…I’d like to show you how much I appreciate what you did for me.”


End file.
